


Like A Moth To A Flame

by TriniJanJan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Gen, Hale Pack, McCall Pack, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniJanJan/pseuds/TriniJanJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Talia Hale drops by the McCall house with her dad unexpectedly, Derek McCall finally gives in to the pull he feels towards her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Moth To A Flame

Derek “Rick” McCall had just put in a load of laundry when he sensed someone behind him. Before he could turn around the scent hit him in the gut, and he knew, it was her. Slowly he turned around and sure enough, Talia Hale stood in the doorway.

“Hey Rick, how you going?” Talia asked good-naturedly.

“I’m good. You here on your own?” Rick asked, barely restraining himself from blurting out what the hell she was doing here.

“Nah, Dad and I are heading to the mall to get some stuff for Mom. He just needed to check your dad for something.” Talia responded, while walking into the room until she was just a couple feet from Rick.

“Oh ok.” Rick answered with no small amount of relief.

“So are you doing anything later?” Talia asked suddenly.

“What?!” Rick yelped out. “Uh, I uh….” Rick scrambled for a response.

“I was thinking about staying on at the mall and catching a movie. Just thought if you weren’t doing anything you could come meet me, like you used to." Talia said in a small voice, head down.

"T you know we talked about this…” Rick began.

“I know. But I didn’t think that meant we had to stop being friends.” She said, looking at the washing machine.

“I never said we had to stop being friends. We are friends, always will be.” Rick reassured her.

“Well I miss my friend.” Talia responded with emotion.

“I miss you too T, you’ve no idea.” Rick responded, closing the distance between them without even realising it.

“You do?” Talia suddenly looked up at Rick, eyes wide.

Rick couldn’t speak right away, caught in the headlights of those big beautiful green eyes, his weakness with her. Well, one of his weaknesses anyway.

She had no idea how much it took to stay away from her, to ignore her when he scented her nearby, to always make sure he was never near her or alone with her when their group hung out. He didn’t always succeed actually, cause like a moth to a flame he was drawn to her.

“Of course I do.” Rick responded softly, still staring into those eyes.

“I thought…I dunno but you don’t act like you miss me.” She responded with a laugh before looking at him with a bright smile.

Later Rick would say it was the smile that did it, that pushed him over the edge, that made him break his own rules. But as he switched his stare to her mouth all he could think was she was so beautiful, that he really missed her smile.Then he stopped thinking altogether.

Slowly, and without realising it, Rick lowered his mouth to Talia’s, whose smile dimmed as he did so. As his mouth touched hers Rick felt like smiling, as she responded right away. Their kiss was sweet and almost innocent, with nothing but their lips touching. And after awhile Rick slowly pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips, begging entry, which she readily gave. They stood there just gently exploring each other’s mouths and after what felt like minutes they pulled apart just as slowly as they came together. They both looked at each other a bit dazed, until it finally hit Rick, what he had done.

“Talia…I…” Rick tried to say something.

Just then Skye ran into the laundry room and slammed to a stop, looking up at them curiously. Rick could see her tilt her head and sniff the air, looking so adorable.

“You smell weird.” Skye blurted out, looking between them confused.

“Ah Skye…” Rick began, before she cut him off.

“You smell just like Mommy and Daddy.” Skye pronounced, head tilting the other way with a scowl.

“Skye! Was there a reason you came in here…?” Rick tried to push her off that path of discussion.

“Oh yeah! Uncle Derek says he’s ready to leave now.” Skye answered happily, turning to Talia, before running back out the room.

“Saved by the bell huh?” Talia said with a knowing smile at Rick, who just grinned.

“If you’re waiting for an apology you’re waiting in vain. I’m not sorry.” Rick said, slowly getting serious. He closed the distance between them again before saying “ God knows I’ve tried to stay away from you, but I don’t regret kissing you.”

Talia simply smiled before stretching up to kiss him on the lips, then she turned to leave. At the doorway she turned around and said softly, “Neither do I.” before going to meet up with her father, leaving a smiling Rick standing in the middle of the laundry room.


End file.
